Episode 8537 (22nd December 2014)
Plot Steve decides to hold a big Christmas party at the Rovers but Liz immediately sours towards the idea when he invites Tracy so that Amy will be there. Kal sees Gary talking to Alya and tells him to leave her alone. David goes to buy a dollhouse for Lily from Barlow's Buys but finds Tyrone has paid a deposit for it. Sally reminds Tim she wants a sofa by Christmas. Steve invites Lloyd, Andrea and the Grimshaws to the Rovers for Christmas as a way of making amends with Lloyd. Tyrone is suspicious when he sees David going into No.8 with the dollhouse which he says he got from a shop in town. Callum visits the Street again to have his car serviced. He enjoys seeing Kylie panic. Izzy is annoyed when she sees Gary talking to Alya and ignoring Jake when he is meant to be looking after him. She threatens to stop him seeing Jake if he doesn't look after him. Tim buys a second-hand brown velvety sofa. Sally refuses to have it in the house, saying she'd rather sit on a sack of spuds. The teenagers return and harass Roy at the cafe. Gary manhandles one of them out and the rest follow. In doing so, he takes his eye off Jake who falls and hurts himself. Liz is amazed by the amount of food Steve has ordered for Christmas dinner. Tony isn't happy to hear that he'll be eating with Tracy on Christmas Day. The Armstrongs give Gary a hard time when they see a plaster on Jake's arm. Owen calls Gary a waste of space. Eva tells Callum to leave Kylie alone. Callum tells her he'll be around. Cast Regular cast *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast *Teenager 1 - Michael Hindley *Teenager 2 - Craig Taylor Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *V Court Fitness Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary takes his son out for the afternoon, but when Jake suffers a slight injury, Izzy immediately blames him for his lack of care; and Steve suggests holding a massive Christmas party at The Rovers. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,020,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2014 episodes